


Uruhito (Original series by cheekydoke)

by cheekydoke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depression, Dom/sub, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Escort Service, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prostitution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, RomCom-ish, Sex Addiction, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Sex, Uruhito, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekydoke/pseuds/cheekydoke
Summary: THIS SERIES IS A WORK IN PROGRESS.





	Uruhito (Original series by cheekydoke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WORK IN PROGRESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WORK IN PROGRESS  
> BRANCHES COMPLETED: MANTA, POLISH  
> BRANCHES WIP: TALON, ZEALOUTH

so this is still a work in progress. i'm very determined to finish this, OK goodbye

❧❧❧HIERARCHY OF ALL 4 BRANCHES☙☙☙

⌁BOSS- Leader & Guidance of Manta HQ.

⌁COLEAD- Co-Leader of Manta HQ. Since they’re second-in-charge, they’re always going to be the replacement of the BOSS if they die or grow older than 48. Also in charge of assigning people in the company to pick up certain homeless people.

⌁SENIOR ESCORT- Will always be the replacement of COLEAD. SENIOR ESCORT is a longer version of an escort who’s been through enough training & experience to understand a little bit of how BOSSES & COLEADs work. Must undergo a test of leadership.

⌁DISTRACTORS- One of the most important ranks; distractors work upstairs/next to one of the 4 branches to, of course, distract those with high authority. (DISTRACTORS CAN ALSO BE HIGH AUTHORITY IF THEY THEMSELVES HAVE HAD SEXUAL RELATIONS WITH AN ESCORT.)

ESCORTS- Prostitutes.

❦❦❦

❧❧❧TERMS & CONDITIONS OF ALL 4 BRANCHES+ABOUT THE BRANCHES ETC.☙☙☙

✦ POLISH TERMS & CONDITIONS ✦

❥ AGE REQUIREMENT: 16+  
❥ Not getting at least 2 clients a week will get you punished   
❥ Escorts will satisfy all their clients desires  
❥ **DEATH OF ESCORT WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE REPLACEMENT**  
❥ FUNERALS OF POLISH ESCORTS WILL BE PAID/PARTICIPATED BY POLISH ITSELF & CAN SHIP DEAD ESCORT BACK TO FAMILY (If requested WITH legal authentication proving that our escort was in fact blood related).  
❥ Respect your high ranks.  
❥ This is the hardest branch to get into out of all 4 branches.  
❥ ***REALLY SMALL LETTERS***  
ᴼⁿᶜᵉ ˢᶦᵍⁿᵉᵈ, ʸᵒᵘʳ ˡᶦᶠᵉ ʷᶦˡˡ ᵇᵉ ⁵⁰% polish's. ᴬⁿʸ polish ʳᵃⁿᵏ ʷᶦˡˡ ᴺᴼᵀ ᵇᵉ ᵃᵇˡᵉ ᵗᵒ ˡᵉᵃᵛᵉ ᵘⁿˡᵉˢˢ ᵉˣᶜᵘˢᵉᵈ ᵒʳ ᵈᶦˢᵐᶦˢˢᵉᵈ

✦ ABOUT POLISH ✦

❥ POPULATION: 1500  
❥ Majority of Escorts are Power-bottoms  
❥ Men-Only branch.  
❥ POPULATION MUST BE KEPT AT 1500 AT ALL COSTS.  
❥ SLOGAN: “Welcome to your freedom.” (NOT REALLY A REFERENCE TO ANYTHING)  
This is the hardest branch by far to enroll into. You’re more likely to be picked up from the street than be able to enroll through papers.  
❥ Once a month, Polish busies themselves by picking up homeless individuals. Read more about it in the next rule/fact:  
Escorts in Polish consist mostly of sons + daughters of parents that kicked them out into the street because they weren’t going anywhere with life.Polish standards are very high. Even if they’re busy picking up homeless adults/children off the street, they still have to have the 'looks' for an escort.

POLISH SYMBOL:<https://imgur.com/a/tK2LPfX>

**✦ TOUR OF POLISH HQ ✦**

❥ A clinical research facility called _'Poland and Associates'_ is located above Polish HQ. The facility does NOT know that they’re under their property. This is a little dangerous as if the research facility does find out about the branch, they could get in severe trouble by the law.  
❥ The **CORRIDOR** is the ‘1st floor’ of Polish HQ. Top security guards guard the **CORRIDOR** in case of police raids/inspections. This is basically like the lobby of the branch, as they have a reception-like spot in this corridor where escorts sign in (with fingerprint scanners) to show that they haven’t gone missing, ran away or died.  
❥ The **BRANDING ROOM** is the “2nd floor” of Manta. This is where these escorts get their tattoos done. It’s also the place everyone gets background checks in (height, blood type, weight, sexuality etc.) It’s like a hospital/tattoo room for Polish HQ as they have retired nurses/doctors working on this floor.  
❥ The **GYM** is the “3rd floor” of Polish. A vast gymnasium is located this floor, including a separate room for basketball. Water is provided on this floor with drinking fountains, while food is also provided in vending machines. There’s also another room in which a pool is located in, which is one of the largest things on the floor. Next to all of this is a locker room with showers plus a sauna. This room is kept up to par with well-paid custodians.  
❥ **THE DORMS** is the ‘4th floor’ of Polish. Escorts say that this is by far their most favorite room in the HQ. **THE DORMS** are basically like a dormitory for most escorts to stay in whenever they’re not sleeping at their client’s place. There’s about 100 rooms located in this dorm. It’s not used a lot due to escorts living on their own or due to the fact that Polish mostly uses these dorms to help the newbie homeless escorts. This floor is also kept up to par with well-paid janitors/custodians. Usually escorts have roommates on this floor, and every dorm includes 2 beds, a shower, 2 closets, a cheap coffee-maker and a TV.  
❥ Finally, the **POLISH LIBRARY** is the 5th and last floor of Polish HQ. This floor looks like a regular library, except the floors and walls are all covered with porcelain due to books’ high flammability. This floor includes both the background info on their escorts and also one of the most biggest secrets in the branches. Polish is well known for their amazing spies and how they could just ‘suck everything out of another branch’ like a ‘heartless vampire.’

 

❦❦❦

 

**♨ MANTA TERMS & CONDITIONS ♨**

❥ AGE REQUIREMENT: 15+ (LOWEST AGE REQUIREMENT IN ALL BRANCHES)  
Weekly aerobics sessions will occur in the OCEANA to improve flexibility of our escorts. **THESE SESSIONS ARE VERY IMPORTANT.** (Absences might result in 20% of escort’s pay to be redacted for the week (depending on the excuse), benefiting Manta’s total annual income. The absent Escort will also be required to clean out the OCEANA’s aquarium OR the Manta ray pools in the OKEANOS, along with the help of other tank cleaners/distractors. Absences can also lead to punishments if there’s enough of them).  
❥ RESPECT YOUR BOSS, COLEAD, AND SENIOR ESCORTS.  
❥ 20 Absences in the OCEANA will result in punishment and discharge from Manta HQ.  
❥ Escorts will satisfy all their clients desires  
❥ Not servicing at least 2 clients a week can lead to punishment.  
❥ **DEATH OF ESCORT WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE REPLACEMENT AS WELL AS HIGH RANKS**  
❥ FUNERALS OF MANTA ESCORTS WILL BE PAID/PARTICIPATED BY MANTA ITSELF & CAN SHIP DEAD ESCORT BACK TO FAMILY (If requested WITH legal authentication proving that our escort was in fact blood related).  
❥ *** REALLY SMALL LETTERS ***  
ᴼⁿᶜᵉ ˢᶦᵍⁿᵉᵈ, ʸᵒᵘʳ ˡᶦᶠᵉ ʷᶦˡˡ ᵇᵉ ⁵⁰% ᴹᵃⁿᵗᵃ’ˢ. ᴬⁿʸ ᴹᵃⁿᵗᵃ ʳᵃⁿᵏ ʷᶦˡˡ ᴺᴼᵀ ᵇᵉ ᵃᵇˡᵉ ᵗᵒ ˡᵉᵃᵛᵉ ᵘⁿˡᵉˢˢ ᵉˣᶜᵘˢᵉᵈ ᵒʳ ᵈᶦˢᵐᶦˢˢᵉᵈ

♨ ABOUT MANTA ♨

❥ **POPULATION** : 2000.  
❥ Majority of Manta escorts are Sadists/Dominants  
**❥ POPULATION MUST BE KEPT AT 2000 AT ALL COSTS**  
❥ Men-Only branch  
❥ **SLOGAN** : “There’s no such thing as a backbone!” (E̶v̶e̶r̶y̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶g̶h̶l̶y̶ ̶d̶i̶s̶l̶i̶k̶e̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶l̶o̶g̶a̶n̶/pun).((This slogan emphasizes Manta escorts’ flexibility during.. Well, you get the idea.)  
❥ Manta is the second hardest escort agency to get into. It’s also the most corrup\

MANTA SYMBOL:<https://imgur.com/a/wdNDQcx>

**♨ TOUR OF MANTA HQ/MAP OF MANTA HQ ♨**

❥ A real estate agency named _Andromeda Estates_ will be at the top of the HQ. A door that has a scanner and a password is required to enter this door. Once passed, you find a corridor that leads to one elevator (The elevator that will take you to Manta HQ)/(These real estate agents are DISTRACTORS paid by Manta to ‘lay low’ and be as ‘monotonous’ or as boring as possible in order to not popularize the company. Most of these professionals have earned majors in Business Admin. In college etc. & They have good records.)  
❥ The **POD** is the ‘1st floor’ & lobby of Manta HQ. This floor is very well-hidden from the public (Th̶i̶s̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶a̶n̶ ̶e̶s̶c̶o̶r̶t̶ ̶branch ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶P̶o̶s̶e̶i̶d̶o̶n̶'̶s̶ ̶s̶a̶k̶e̶). ***A scanning of a fingerprint is required in order to proceed inside the POD.*** 20 fired cops & veterans surround the lobby in case of a raid/police inspection.   
❥ The **LEECH** is the ‘2nd floor’ of Manta HQ. Tattoos of the MANTA symbol are done here, and most of the personal background info of our escorts are ‘leeched out’ of escorts, being sent directly towards the **OKEANOS** floor (ie: blood type, height, weight, birthday, mental health info etc.) This is basically like a hospital/tattoo shop except the background info is in a separate room on the same floor.  
❥ The **OCEANA** is an underground gym with an aquarium surrounding most of the room. Due to physical reasons, the aquarium is triple-lined with polycarbonate glass that has 2 layers of scratch-resistant coating. This is the ‘3rd floor’ of Manta Headquarters. Weekly aerobics classes are held in this part of the HQ. This is the GYM of Manta HQ. (Food and Water is always provided in the **OCEANA**. Water fountains & Vending Machines are scattered all around this floor, allowing Manta HQ workers to work-out/stretch comfortably). A Manta escort must scan their fingerprint in order to both enter the ❥ **OCEANA** and log their attendance. Locker rooms are also pretty big and they must be kept clean at all costs. (MAXIMUM CAPACITY: 2001.)  
❥ Finally, the **OKEANOS** is the last floor (‘4th floor’) of Manta HQ. Right off the bat, the entrance of the room includes two vertical large pools full of manta rays (ravioli fish) and a large door at the end of the room. (Note that the 2 Manta pools form a path to this large door). While entering this room, one will find large steel cabinets lined up in an orderly fashion, carrying each and every one of Manta’s’ escorts’ personal info. From right to left of the room, white signs are shown, showing the file filled cabinet’s alphabetically lined from A-Z. This information is taken from the LEECH and brought straight down here through tubes. Only the Boss, the Senior Escort & Co-Leader can view these files. This is top secret information that no one other than the high ranks and the people who organize the **OKEANOS** can access.

 

❦❦❦

✚ TALON TERMS & CONDITIONS ✚

❥ AGE REQUIREMENT: 17+  
❥ Escorts will satisfy all their clients desires.  
❥ **DEATH OF ESCORT WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE REPLACEMENT**  
❥ TALON CREMATES DECEASED ESCORTS AND HONORS THEM WITH  
❥ Treat your high ranks with respect or face punishment.  
❥ Not getting at least 2 clients a week will get you punished or discharged from Polish.  
❥ Escorts will satisfy all their clients desires  
❥ An escort relationship with their high rank must remain platonic.  
❥ An escort shall not have relations with other branches. Evidence in doing so will result in severe punishment.  
❥ Once signed, your life will be 50% talon's. You will not be allowed to leave unless excuse or dismissed.

✚ ABOUT TALON ✚

❥ POPULATION: 2000  
❥ SLOGAN: "We who are obeyed"  
❥ Very demanding, Talon escorts are made up of mostly Dominants  
❥ Mostly dominant escorts, both men and women

TALON SYMBOL: <https://imgur.com/a/kbBY01E>

✚ TOUR OF TALON HQ ✚

❦❦❦


End file.
